


Energy Drinks

by bbybyunbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybyunbaekhyun/pseuds/bbybyunbaekhyun
Summary: Where chanyeol is a convenient store clerk, who notices the very strange behavior of a specific puppy looking customer and decides to investigate.> "Energy Drinks" has been revised and made into a new version as of September 4th 2018 so please read the new version <





	Energy Drinks

Chanyeol sighed heavily, the small Convenience store which he worked at had yet to experience its everyday morning rush of customers. In the back of his mind Chanyeol knew he wasn't waiting for the rush but a certain small framed male who frequented the store each morning. The smaller male never stopping to chit chat, only to place 2 Lemon flavored energy drinks on the counter then leave. Never exchanging 2 or more words with the taller male. Out of everything that Chanyeol should be wondering about he wonders why this certain boy always picked lemon. Being one of the nastiest flavors and didn't he ever get sick of it? A small frown played against Chanyeol's lips, to Chanyeol the whole situation seemed off but he never questioned it, frankly it wasn't his business anyway. From time to time he couldn't help but wonder about him, maybe even worry about it. It didn't take long for him to forget when Minseok's running around the apartment complaining that he can't find his wallet or his keys or his phone. Minseok? Chanyeol's roommate, who he didn't mind. They'd been best friends for awhile now and thought it would be suit if they lived together. While Chanyeol was busy lost in thoughts, he hadn't heard the small little bell that indicated someone had entered the store. He rolled his eyes at the soothing music played over the speakers. "Soothing" he mocked, to him it always seemed bland and tasteless "I'd love to meet someone who thinks this is soothing"

  
"Tell me about it" A small voice had chimed into Chanyeol's peaceful conversation. Chanyeol jumped as a weak laugh broke the smaller males lips. Chanyeol, now holding a wet mop, was ready to smother his Intruder with week old water that had been used to mop up the bathroom floor. Again, the smaller male laughed but it wasn't right in Chanyeol's opinion. Chanyeol smiled as the smaller grabbed his two lemon drinks and made his way Around the store. Sure enough he looked exactly the same. His oversized hoodie pulled past his palms and hung off his small frame. His hoodies usually rotated but his favorite seemed to be a purple hoodie with Fanta written across it and orange drawstrings. No, Chanyeol wasn't a stalker, he was just observant...and maybe the smaller looked cute in it so it always managed to catch Chanyeol's attention. Chanyeol coughed awkwardly as he realized he was staring as the smaller roamed the store. "Good morning puppy" Chanyeol smirked, he'd given the smaller the nickname when he first started showing up every morning. His features resembling those of a puppy, especially his permanently pouted lips that captivated Chanyeol to no end. A blush always seemed to find his cheeks whenever Chanyeol called him that. Unfortunately, Chanyeol has yet to learn his real name. Baekhyun had caught Chanyeol's eye the first time he walked into the store a few months back. Baekhyun wasn't dumb, He noticed the way Chanyeol stared at him when he was roaming the store and maybe part of him was flattered but the other part was scared, told him to run at any sign of communication. Chanyeol was a threat in Baekhyun's brain but not in his heart. Chanyeol quickly packaged the smallers items as Baekhyun stared at the countertop, suddenly finding interest in his hands. "Will you at least tell me your name since your always in here? Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun moved his head up to meet Chanyeol's eyes. The misty grayish color clouding Baekhyun's natural brown eyes filled Chanyeol with an off feeling as he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"Baekhyun" Chanyeol winced as he spoke. Chanyeol has never spoken more than 2 words to him yet his stomach twisted with worry. Chanyeol felt it clawing at the back of his throat, the words threatening to spill from his mouth. He wanted to ask, he wanted nothing more than for the smaller to open up to him but they barely knew each other. How could Chanyeol feel such things for someone he barely knew yet he still called out as Baekhyun slowly shuffled toward the door.

  
"Hey!" The most awkward thing he could have chosen to say, he said. Baekhyun turned on his heels as if he expected Chanyeol to stop him but the look on his face made Chanyeol uncertain. Chanyeol faltered, his heart screamed for him to ask Baekhyun if he was okay but his brain convinced him otherwise. In the brink of his sudden confidence, he managed to stutter "C-Can I borrow your phone for a minute? I seem to have lost mine while reshelving " He lied through his teeth as he awkwardly stood waiting for the smaller to respond. He knew well enough that his phone was nestled safely in his back pocket but this was his chance to get closer to smaller male. His face quickly turning a rosy color at his sudden confidence. Baekhyun's face twisted Into yet another expression Chanyeol couldn't read. Soon a small smile spread across his pouty lips. He gently reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Chanyeol shyly reached for the mobile device as baekhyun held it out to him. Their fingers grazing as baekhyun suddenly blushed but turned away. He stared at the "add contact" button contemplating if he should do it or not. Baekhyun suddenly shuffled awkwardly causing Chanyeol to fill with panic as he smashed his number into Baekhyun's phone and texted it. He felt it vibrant in his pocket but luckily Baekhyun hadn't heard it. Chanyeol faked a frown as he handed Baekhyun back his phone.

  
"I guess I must have misplaced it somewhere else. I’m sorry for wasting your time Baekhyun" Chanyeol smiled awkwardly as the smaller shoved his phone back into his pocket. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol as the blush grew on his perky cheeks.

  
"It's alright Yeol. It's really no big deal" Baekhyun gently pushed open the convenience store door as Chanyeol stayed glued to his spot. The smaller had actually remembered the tallers name. Chanyeol continued to stare at the spot where Baekhyun once stood, His number now placed in Baekhyun's phone with the name "Yeol"

  
•

  
Thoughts of Baekhyun clouded Chanyeol's mind throughout the rest of the day. His heart and head argued over every little detail he managed to think of, Even after his shift ended he couldn't get Baekhyun off his mind. Chanyeol was put off by the way he walked, the way he dressed, and even the way he spoke. It's as if Baekhyun wasn't Baekhyun, and to Chanyeol that was crazy. He didn't even know the guy enough to actually know yet his brain convinced him otherwise. Chanyeol sighed heavily as he turned off the neon blue open sign. His shoes skidded across the concrete as he walked back to his apartment, where he knew Minseok would be awaiting his arrival with yet another shitty movie he wasn't up for watching.

  
< 3 AM >

  
Baekhyun gently sat the cans on the counter, knocking over 4 other empty lemon cans onto the floor in the process. He groaned, slowly bending down to pick them up. He yelped as he stood up, his muscles becoming weak from lack of sleep. A small sigh escaped his lips as he limped over to the trashcan to throw them away. A small "dogs of the world" calendar sat on his coffee table with a little blue pen on top of it. He fidgeted with it before marking off another day. 2 weeks. 2 weeks since Baekhyun has actually had a good night sleep. He's exhausted and starving but at the mention of any type of food his stomach churns and he groans. He leaned against his couch letting his thoughts take him away. "Have a good day baek" Baekhyun smiled softly when his thoughts landed on Chanyeol. The big eared giant had been nothing but nice to him despite Baekhyun pushing him away slightly every time. It wasn't Baekhyun's fault, he was scared but he couldn't deny there were some sort of feelings in his heart for Chanyeol. He jumped when the ringing of his phone caught him off guard. The violent vibrations buzzing the coffee table. Baekhyun's breathing hitched as he picked up the phone. Why the hell would he be calling at 3 AM. He hesitantly slid his finger across the answer slide and put the phone to his ear. "What?" Baekhyun's Voice is dangerously Cold.

"Baekhyun" His father's voice rang through his ears. It was claim but unusually tense. "We need your help son"

  
"I'm not your son. You left me remember?" Baekhyun growled as his fingers tightened against his phone, His knuckles turning white. A slight shake occupied his hands as the anxiety and anger took over. His father was silent for a second, The man never knew how to handle things that weren't business. After a few minutes, he spoke. Baekhyun recognized the tone of his voice almost instantly. It sounded like the day Baekhyun had left, They day he was outcasted from everyone he loved. The day he became truly alone

"Byun Baekhyun if you don't-" Suddenly Baekhyun snapped.

  
"If I don't What? You'll disown me?" Baekhyun yelled, his body shook as anger took him over. He steadied his breathing trying to keep himself from losing it.

"You're being unreasonable" he didn't snap at Baekhyun nor did he sound calm. He was Agitated that his son would not obey his commands. Baekhyun clenched his teeth as he stood up from the couch, knocking a few more empty cans to the floor.

"I'm being unreasonable?! I'm not the one who disowned his own son because he was in love" Baekhyun snorted as he felt his father's scoff through the phone as if Baekhyun accused him of doing wrong.

  
"It was not the kind of love you needed In your life" his answer was blunt and lack of emotion which was pretty normal for him. Baekhyun growled as his father patiently waited for Baekhyun’s response.

  
"How would you know?! You've never been in love. You married for money and started your nuclear rich family. You've never felt love. You do not have the right to sit there and tell me what love is when you're a cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!” Baekhyun felt his rage fade away and his body turned into mush. His chest heaved as his heart ached "Do not call me again. I will never help you, even if my life depended on it" He spit, he threw his phone on the couch as his body gave in to his weaknesses. The hot tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. He never thought his life would become this, he never wanted to lose his family the way he did. Baekhyun's thoughts wondered to what he used to have and what he was currently lacking. Family. His mother was an amazing women and his brother was an honorable man with a family of his own. Baekhyun’s father was a different story. His father was the scum of the earth. He was a link in the world’s worst chain of people and it wasn't that hard to tell. Baekhyun's family hasn't always been this way, it wasn't always them at each other's throats 24/7 and Baekhyun never thought he'd be kicked out of the family but here he was, sitting on a lonely old couch surrounding by aluminium cans

  
In all honesty Baekhyun wasn't who he told people he was. Baekhyun comes from a very well known family, a family with lots of money. His dad is the CEO of one of the largest companies in Seoul and His mother is the second in command to a chain of different enterprises. Baekhyun's family was very successful but he was outcasted when he was caught by his brother in a relationship with another man at the age of 17, they disowned him shortly after, Well his father did. They didn't leave Baekhyun with absolutely nothing, The only things he'll ever accept from them was the money they supplied him with to live. Back then, Baekhyun made a deal that if he would lay low in return they would supply him with money to live. His father had even gone to the extent of making him "disappear" from the family register. To his whole family "Byun Baekhyun" does not exist. Baekhyun's brother was a honorable man and later felt guilty for causing his disowning but Baekhyun refuses to take anything from him. He has his own life to live and Baekhyun doesn't want to be anywhere near it. Knowing his luck he'll ruin whatever his brother has made for himself. he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he fucked up his brothers life. Baekhyun's dad is suffering right now. He's soon to retire and needs a family tie in order to keep his previous money in the family. Sadly Baekhyun is the only family tie that is suitable to take over the company but he refuses. Baekhyun's brother was involved in an accident and is no longer able to take the business. Baekhyun refuses to be his last resort.

  
He's thinking too much and thinking too much is never a good thing. He can feel it but maybe if he ignores it it’ll disappear, he was wrong. He could feel it building in his chest, the constricting feeling clawing its way to his throat. He whimpered slightly as he pulled his phone from between the coach cushions. He felt the nausea churning in his stomach as his whimpers Intensified. He typed rapidly as his anxiety built up. His whole body weak and tired but pain spread through each individual muscle causing the ache to burst in him. Small sobs broke his lips as he tried to calm himself down. His hands looking for anything to distract himself with. He gripped his phone until his knuckles turned white, pressing both hands to his head. He pulled his hands away from his temple and quickly scrolled through his phone. Jongin was the only person he knew that was certain to be awake at this hour, he always was considering he worked nights at a pizza joint. Baekhyun wasn't completely alone, he had jongin around but he was always off doing something with his miniature boyfriend, kyungsoo. Jongin was listed as "Yogi Bear" in his phone, compliments to kim Jongin himself because practically everyone saw him as a teddy bear. Yogi was the next best thing apparently. Baekhyun hadn't noticed he now had another y listed name as his fingers scurried across the screen. He held the phone to his ear as he waited for jongin to answer.

  
"Hello?" His Voice dripped with sleep. Baekhyun yelped out, his eyes widening as he realized his mistake. He hadn't clicked Jongin's contact. In the midst of his keyboard smash he had accidentally called Chanyeol instead.

  
"Fuck Yeol, I'm sorry I meant to call jongin and your contacts are right next to each other and I probably woke you up and-" Baekhyun was cut off by muffled noises and the sound of a small crash of glass hitting the floor.

  
"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol now seemed fully awake as Baekhyun softly wheezed, he coughed sharply causing Chanyeol to tense. Chanyeol hadn't expected the younger to ever use the number let alone call him at 3 in the morning. He could tell something was off, something was always off with Baekhyun but this was something different. Small wheezes past through the phone as baekhyun stayed silent. "Is everything okay?" Chanyeol waited for the smaller to give him some reassurance but it never came.  
"Yeah" his voice was small, barely to a whisper. Chanyeol could tell he was lying. "I -" Baekhyun suddenly stopped, small muffled sobs came through the phone. He had pulled away the phone so Chanyeol couldn't hear him but he knew. He had used the trick many times on his own friends. Baekhyun's Voice came back quiet but shaky. "I meant to call jongin, I'm s-sorry if I-I woke you up"

  
"Why are you stuttering so bad and why are you crying?" Chanyeol began to panic. Baekhyun was so fragile in Chanyeol's eyes and to hear him crying and stuttering broke Chanyeol's heart even if he wasn't meant to be the person to hear it. "Baek? Is everything okay?” Baekhyun felt a thin layer of cold sweat cover his body. He felt a wheeze constrict his chest as he gasped quietly. He could practically feel chanyeol tense on the other end of the phone. "Yeah I just -" Baekhyun stopped as a sharp pain stabbed his head, his surroundings suddenly blurring as he clenched his eyes shut. He groaned quietly. "I don't feel well" he mumbled quietly, barely loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.  
"You're breathing heavy, Baekhyun" and maybe Baekhyun just felt lost as if he's truly alone and maybe opening up to chanyeol isn't the worst thing in the world. He sobs loudly as Chanyeol yelps on the other end. "Why are you crying puppy" Baekhyun doesn't say anything just continues to cry until He can feel a numbness in his chest. Like he's being closed off from every feeling and his body feels numb. "Baekhyun you've got to talk to me. What hurts?" Baekhyun can hear the urgency in Chanyeol's voice but his senses are slipping and maybe he is too.

  
"My chest hurts" Baekhyun wheezes as his body doubles over until he's on his side on the couch. He pressed his cheek gently into the side of the couch as the texture is imprinted in his face.

  
"Baekhyun you're scaring me" but he doesn't respond. He focuses on his breathing and nothing else. He can feel himself slipping as chanyeol continues to yell on the other side of his phone.

  
His heart raced as he wheezed. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered closed as his body heaved with sobs and shakes. Sweat quickly plastering his hair to his forehead. The nausea that had filled his stomach suddenly clawing at him again but there was nothing in his stomach for him to throw up so he laid there, suffering, waiting as he gently fell unconscious. His phone dropping to the wooden floor beneath him as his fingers went numb. _Please hurry Yeol._

  
_•_

  
"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol waited but no answer came. "Yah! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yelled louder but his calls to the smaller seeming useless. Fuck Chanyeol panicked. He had no idea how to get to Baekhyun and the phone was obviously not an option. He had no way of getting to the smaller who was in some kind of distress and needed help. Baekhyun had said something about accidentally calling yeol instead of .. . JONGIN. Chanyeol knew a jongin, and he'd be damned if it was the same one Baekhyun was referring to. He stared at his phone which still read Baekhyun’s number with the time climbing. There was no way Chanyeol was gonna hang up, this was his only Connection to him even tho it wasn't at all useful. He scrolled through his contacts and smashed in jongin's name.

  
Yeol  
DO YOU KNOW A BAEKHYUN?

  
Nini  
What? Why are you typing in all capitals?

  
Yeol  
NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS. YES OR NO?

  
Nini

YES, WHY?

  
Yeol  
Jongin, this is gonna sound crazy but you have to trust me. I need his address.

  
Nini  
Yeol, I can't just GIVE you his address.

  
Yeol  
You got to trust me Nini. Please. He's in trouble.

  
Nini  
Is he alright? Yeol what are you talking about? What's going on?

  
Yeol  
please.  
Nini

  
I'm trusting you Yeol  
**** ******** ***

  
Chanyeol's never moved faster. He didn't even stop when Minseok stepped out of his room to yell at chanyeol for being too loud at 3 in the morning. Chanyeol just shoved past him and down the stairs. He grabbed his sandals and quickly made his way toward the door. He yelped out when Minseok suddenly grabbed his arm. "Yeol, what's going on? Where are you going at 3 AM" Chanyeol wasn't keen on wasting time by explaining to Minseok, he grabbed his keys and took off yelling halfway to his car that he'd explain when he got back. Chanyeol was lucky it was 3 AM and there was no one else around, he was sure he'd have at least 3 tickets by now for countless crimes on the road. Baekhyun's apartment was only a 10 minute drive from Chanyeol's so he will forever be thankful. Chanyeol skidded into a parking spot and quickly ran to Baekhyun's door.

  
•

  
Baekhyun's eyes gently fluttered open as Chanyeol ran his hand through Baekhyun's sweat curled hair. Baekhyun's Head was gently resting against Chanyeol's thigh as a cold washcloth was pressed to his forehead. "How'd you get it" Baekhyun managed, his throat feeling dry as he forced himself to speak. His head pounding as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Anxiety attacks always left him feeling weak and exhausted but with his sudden lack of sleep he just felt dizzy and defeated. His body screamed at him if he moved, filling his stomach with nausea and sending his head spiraling.

  
"You left the door unlocked, that's not safe Baek" Chanyeol's voice was quiet yet soothing as Baekhyun searched his eyes for emotion. Exhaustion and worry, maybe a little bit of panic.

  
"How did you get here?" Baekhyun's Voice shook slightly as he was still recovering.

  
"Jongin, he gave me your address. I -" Chanyeol Suddenly stopped. There were so many ways to put what he wanted to say without it sounding weird but for this, he spoke from his heart "I needed to make sure you were okay" a pink dust sprinkled itself on Baekhyun's Cheeks as he tried to sit up.  
As soon as Baekhyun sat up he groaned, holding his stomach "What hurts?" Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's hand on the small of his back. He relaxed almost instantly at Chanyeol's touch.

  
"Everything hurts" Baekhyun quickly leaned back on the couch as he closed his eyes trying to stop the bile from making its way to his throat. Chanyeol watched with worry in his eyes. Baekhyun looked like he was deteriorating faster the longer he sat there. He hesitantly placed his hand on the smallers arm and gently tugged on his hoodie sleeve.

  
"Lay back. You're exhausted" Baekhyun did what chanyeol said and gently placed his head in the tallers lap. Chanyeol gently ran his hands through Baekhyun's hair as the smaller kept drifting off. He had practically forced Chanyeol to come over, there was no way he was gonna fall asleep. Chanyeol must have caught on to his little tricks cause a small smile played on his lips. "You can sleep Baekhyun. I won't go anywhere if your scared" Baekhyun reached and grazed Chanyeol's fingers with his before gently lacing their fingers together.

  
"Thank you Yeol" Baekhyun gently rubbed his thumb against Chanyeol's soft skin as he faded into a well needed sleep.


End file.
